


Chicken Soup

by meadowrosewrites



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadowrosewrites/pseuds/meadowrosewrites
Summary: Aqua is sick in bed with a cold.  With Terra out for the day Ventus takes it upon himself to make sure she stays well cared for- just like she has always done for the two of them.Just a quick one-shot I wrote for a friend. :3
Kudos: 7





	Chicken Soup

Ventus glanced back at the recipe book propped up next to the stove. _“Healing Chicken Soup”,_ the title read, the list of its ingredients and instructions for its creation running down the page. At the bottom in Aqua’s handwriting was specifications on how she always made it for her two friends when they got ill, but nothing on the page told Ven which version was Aqua’s favorite. She was the one who was sick after all.   
He frowned, running his finger down the page reading the instructions over again for the hundredth time, his other hand resting on the pile of uncut vegetables on the countertop. Aqua made cooking look so easy, Ven thought, muttering under his breath as he took up the knife and secured his prey. What does “saute the onions in butter” even mean??  
 _"It doesn’t really matter though, I’m sure it will at least turn out **edible** ,_” face set and determined he proceeded to hack into the unfortunate onion. Once satisfactorily chopped, Ventus dumped the irregularly shaped onion bits into the expectant pot, sniffing from the sting in his eyes, and scraped what he figured was about a tablespoon of butter into the pot along with them. Whatever saute meant, he figured he’d just cook the onions in the butter and hope it worked; he was pretty sure he’d seen Aqua do that before. Humming a little to himself, he stirred the sizzling mixture, rereading the recipe to locate the next step. Minced celery? Gross! Certainly Aqua’s soup would taste better without it, he reasoned, eyes flicking to the fridge where he knew the celery was kept. He read down the length of the recipe again, frown tugging the corner of his mouth, finger tapping on the countertop. Maybe he should put it in, he mused, considering this was Aqua’s personal recipe and it listed celery there in the ingredients as plain as day. After a moment of debate, his feet brought him to the refrigerator, and his hands tossed tiny bits of celery in the pot.

One by one the list of ingredients grew shorter, until a very proud blonde boy stood there stirring a pot of chicken soup, sprinkling in the last dash of salt.  
“ _Simmer on low for 15 minutes_ ”, the recipe read, “ _or until thoroughly warmed._ ” Ven carefully reached over the saucepan and turned down the heat, then plonked the lid on top. A grin broke across his face as he looked up to the clock on the wall. “Fifteen minutes! Yes!”

After the prescribed amount of time had passed - possibly less, due to the enthusiastic boy and the fact the recipe didn’t say it needed to be exactly fifteen minutes- the ‘thoroughly warmed’ soup was carefully ladled into a bowl and set on a tray alongside a freshly buttered piece of toast, spoon, and water glass. This collection was then precariously slid off the edge of the counter and into Ven’s hands. Going up the stairs proved a minor difficulty, as he couldn’t see around the tray held in front of him, but he made it to the top with no incident where he quietly padded down the carpeted hallway to Aqua’s bedroom.

Aqua had spent the day dozing in and out, a runny nose and minor fever her main complaints aside from the general weariness expected from a cold. Ven had been in here an hour or so ago from her poor judge of time. He had agreed to read to her from the magic book she had been working through, but after falling asleep to his voice several times over the course of a few minutes, she had apologized and released him of that duty. Heaven only knew what he was up to now.  
The gentle knock on the door drew her wandering mind back to earth, and still half asleep she called out “Come in,” hoping it was loud enough to be heard across the room. The door opened halfway, caught in its swing by the side of Ven’s foot and he leaned into the room.  
“Aqua?” He asked softly, as she rolled over in bed to greet him. That silly grin of his spread across his face as he made his way across the room to his chair beside her bed.

“Hey, Ven.” Aqua smiled sleepily. A slight tone of suspicion added to her voice, “What do you have there?”  
Ventus’ grin only grew wider- if such a thing were possible- and with a smug tone of voice and a flourish, removed the lid from the soup bowl, “Some chicken soup,”  
Aqua chuckled to herself as the little ham helped her sit upright, stuffing pillows behind her back and adjusting the blanket across her frame.  
“I made it just for you, following your recipe!” Ven said, setting the tray gently into her lap.  
“O-ho?”  
Ventus, completely missing the amused tone to his friend’s voice continued, “Yup! Cause you always make me and Terra soup when we feel sick, so I figured you’d like some too.”  
“Thank you, Ven.” Aqua’s gentle smile warmed Ven’s heart, as he settled into the chair beside her bed, making every burn and nick from the cooking wholly worthwhile.


End file.
